


can i pick?

by disaster_sapphic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s01e08 Princess Prom, F/F, Good for them, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Slight Canon Divergence, they're very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_sapphic/pseuds/disaster_sapphic
Summary: alternate take on princess prom: what if catra and adora's fight was never interrupted by the block of ice that fell?based on a prompt from shesawriter on tiktok. see end notes for prompt, no spoilers ;)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	can i pick?

The tension in the cold air was so thick that it could be sliced clean with a knife.

The frigid environment made Adora shiver, if only for a moment before swiftly dodging the next punch Catra had thrown at her, and she wondered why she chose to wear a sleeveless dress to a kingdom literally made of ice. 

And she would’ve wondered for a little longer, had it not been for the split second in which she processed what was happening in front of her.

In missing her punch, Catra was about to fall off the edge.

On pure instinct, Adora ran forward and caught her with an arm around the waist and hauled her up.

Catra looked shocked, and was wondering why Adora had bothered to save her.

Their gaze held an intensity that neither of them could describe.

Getting her senses back, Catra pushed away with a huff.

“Why did you even bother? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Her voice came out smaller and weaker than she had intended it to. 

“Catra…”

Said girl looked even more shocked when Adora stepped closer, grabbing one of her hands in her own, and spoke with a pleading tone.

“Please, just come with us. You’re not a bad person, and I care about you, I don’t want to hurt you!” 

Catra was about to yank her hand away. Realizing this, Adora gripped tighter, trying to get around to her. 

“ _Please,_ Catra, just think about it!”

“You think I haven’t?” 

That made Adora’s grip loosen. Has she...really thought about it? Her heart felt lighter as she considered the possibility that maybe she was finally going to come with her.

Much to her dismay, Catra used her moment’s waver to pull her hand away. 

“I’m not going with you, so _stop_ asking!”

“I’m not giving up on you, Catra.”

Adora’s insistence simultaneously infuriated her and infatuated her, and those feelings culminated in a dry laugh.

“Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off this cliff.” Catra’s tail swished slightly as she looked away.

Adora got even closer to her, that forlorn look now replaced with a grin and narrowed eyes, and her next words were spoken with a lower tone.

“Can I pick, then?” 

In that moment, both girls took in each other’s appearances for the first time that night, both having been much too distracted by their rivalry. But with a new type of tension in the air, it only felt natural to think about how beautiful the other one was, not to mention the way their outfits were practically matching.

Catra was the first to snap out of the trance she had been in, and her expression set narrowly in focus as she slid underneath one of Adora’s arms and tripped the other girl as she did so.

Causing Adora to stumble face first onto the icy ground, which Catra laughed at.

“Nice try, Adora.” She swiftly jumped up, landing out of sight.

Adora got up quickly.

She gazed where Catra had left, her blush cooling down, as she processed what had happened.

_I was so close._

**Author's Note:**

> prompt credit to shesawriter on tiktok:  
> A: Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.  
> B: Can I pick?
> 
> this prompt made me laugh so hard when i saw it and i immediately thought of this episode, so i went and rewatched it 5 times for more inspiration before writing this.


End file.
